Order Statistics Filters are widely used in signal processing and restoration arena. Their favorable ability to preserve signal details and the computational simplicity also adds to their popularity.
The best known and most widely used filter based on order statistics is the Median Filter (MF). To improve the noise suppression and signal preserving capability several modifications of the order statistics filters such as weighted order statistics filters, adaptive order statistics filters, adaptive weighted order statistics filters, decision based order statistics filters, fuzzy weighted order statistics filters, FIR-order statistics hybrid filters and Neural Network-order statistics hybrid filters have been proposed. This list is in no way exhaustive and several more modifications and their variations are present.